Discussioni utente:Simomario
Ciao Simomario, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Oswald. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! - Gnokko *'Giorno,Simomario! Sono Gnokko,l'amministratore della wiki! Complimenti per le tue modifiche e creazioni! Mi sono dovuto assentare per un bel po' dalla wiki,ma vedo che tu non hai perso tempo! Complimenti e ciao! - Gnokko,bulubulu 13:16, mag 20, 2013 *Fratello, il nome dei videogiochi scrivili tranquillamente per esteso, non ridurti a semplici "Epic Mickey 2", ma avanza (in questo caso lo ho già fatto io) con Disney Epic Mickey 2: l' avventura di Topolino e Oswald, ok? Ciao e buonasera! - Gnokko,bulubulu 18:10, lug 10, 2013 *Ciao Simo! Va tutto bene nella Epic Mickey Wiki? Ti ho contattato per dirti che la prossima settimana parto per andare a Sottomarina e ci starò dal 23 (che è lunedì) al 29 (che è domenica) Giugno. ULQ non lo vedo più da qualche giorno e incomincio a preoccuparmi che abbia altri problemi dato che la sua ultima modifica risale al 15 giugno dove ha risposto al mio messaggio. Non appena tornerò da Sottomarina (non posso contribuire nelle wiki e nemmeno andare in Internet in quella settimana perchè non ho una rete a cui collegarmi) ricomincierò la mia attività di contributore. Tanti saluti, Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 18:21, giu 20, 2014 *Che peccato! Non ti potrò nemmeno salutare non appena torno! Allora lo faccio adesso (LOL): Ciao Simo! Sono tornato da Sottomarina ed è stata una vacanza degna di essere chiamata "vacanza" (specialmente perchè non ho fatto compiti)! Potresti venire nella SMIW chat? Così almeno scambiamo 2 parole XD! Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 18:57, giu 20, 2014 *Simo, scusa se non sono molto presente nelle wiki, il fatto è che, fino a fine luglio (solo di mattina e dal lunedì al venerdì), sarò ai centri estivi SPHERA. Se vogliamo incontrarci in chat, il sabato e la domenica sono i momenti migliori! Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 18:06, lug 18, 2014 *Ciao Simo, scusami se sono stato OBESAMENTE ASSENTE in questi mesi... innanzitutto voglio complimentarmi con te per come hai migliorato la wiki!!! Continua così, presto continuerò anch'io a dare il mio contributo, ma prima ho bisogno di dare una ripassata al mitico mondo di Epic Mickey, che ho trascurato negli ultimi tempi preferendo Halo 3 (infatti potrai notare che Halopedia è nelle mie wiki preferite adesso...). Quindi continua così e presto mi aggiungerò anche io!!! - Gnokko,bulubulu 15:44, set 17, 2014 *That's great, thank you! I've added a couple more images - Are there any in particular you'd like me to add? Also, I've updated the English EM Wiki with a larger link to this one at the bottom. Hopefully it'll attract more attention! - GremlinPrescott 18:55, set 25, 2014 (UTC) *Amico, scusa... è che a scuola mi stanno riempiendo di compiti in una maniera obesa...ma ora, com'è vero che mi chiamo Gnokko, sono tornato!!! Quindi non disperare, cercherò di ricordarmi come si usa una wiki e riuscirò a tornare completamente in me! Entro fine settimane farò qualcosa, così tanto per non perdere l'allenamento!! Ci vediamo! - Gnokko,bulubulu 22:39, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) *VAI! POTENZA A RIFIUTOLANDIA! - Gnokko,bulubulu 20:46, dic 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Merry Christmas!' Simo, sono finalmente tornato attivo sulla mia wiki preferita! Stavolta è ufficiale! Ho creato la pagina Sandbox, ho attivato il forum e ho modificato un po' la home. Ho in mente alcuni altri progetti per la wiki, però se non riusciamo ad avere qualche utente in più risulterebbero piuttosto inutili!!! Quindi ho due richieste per te: **Da parte mia ci proverò anch'io, ma per favore provaci anche tu sempre di più (perché so che sicuramente ti stai già dando da fare) a reclutare utenti per la wiki; **Non so se l'hai già visto, ma la Epic Mickey Wiki inglese ha inserito in prima pagina una bella immagine di Disney Epic Mickey versione natalizia...saresti capace di crearne una anche tu? Magri con Photoshop...Se non riesci non preoccuparti, dimmelo e proverò a pensarci io! **CIAO! - Gnokko,bulubulu 20:15, dic 5, 2014 (UTC) * Ottimo lavoro, amico!!! Bellissimi lo sfondo, il miglioramento del fumetto per la wiki inglese e l'immagine della page iniziale! In quanto alla medaglia fortunata...si beh, neanch'io me l'aspettavo! Tipo quando ho scoperto di averla ottenuta mi sono usciti gli occhi dalle orbite! Stai tranquillo comunque, sono sicuro che presto la otterrai anche tu!! A PRESTO!!! - Gnokko,bulubulu 19:08, dic 12, 2014 (UTC) *Ora devo mangiare... fra poco. Nel frattempo fammi un favore: NON MODIFICARE LA PAG. CHE HO APPENA CREATO, vorrei finirla io. Grazie. - Gnokko,bulubulu 19:44, dic 12, 2014 (UTC) *HAHAH!!! Ma bravo, fai i compiti a quest'ora!!! Anche io. - Gnokko,bulubulu 20:08, dic 12, 2014 (UTC) *Simo, sei stato tu a bloccare Windows95??? Non ti voglio accusare di niente, è solo per sapere. Grazie e ciao da - Gnokko,bulubulu 16:25, dic 18, 2014 (UTC) *Ah no niente, ho capito xk lo hai bloccato... bravo. - Gnokko,bulubulu 16:28, dic 18, 2014 (UTC) *Simo! Non sarai sparito, vero? - Gnokko,bulubulu 16:51, gen 17, 2015 (UTC)